whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Valeren
Valeren is the mystical Discipline of the Salubri. At its most basic, Valeren provides control over pain and increased martial ability, seemingly allowing warriors to draw on the power of heaven to vanquish their foes. Overview Valeren was originally split between two distinct paths of powers: the Path of the Healer, the first line developed by the Salubri Antediluvian, and the Path of the Warrior, an offshoot Discipline developed by Samiel to fight the Baali and other infernalists. In the Modern Nights the Path of the Healer has come to be known as Obeah, and Valeren refers only to the Path of the Warrior. Like Obeah, the use of Valeren relies upon a third eye which is formed when a vampire gains a second level in either Discipline. The third eye is said to bestow "sight beyond sight" and enable the Salubri to see the threads of life and death around them. Use of any power but the first causes the third eye to open and glow brightly, making surreptitious use very difficult. Revisions In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire, Valeren is a single Discipline that represents both the Healer and Warrior Paths. Upon taking the first level of Valeren a Cainite must choose which line of powers to pursue. An individual can attempt to learn both Paths, but the secondary Path is harder to master as its focus contradicts the first. In Vampire: The Dark Ages, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs an additional experience point. In Dark Ages: Vampire, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs experience points as if it were one level higher. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the Healer and Warrior Paths are completely separate Disciplines, Obeah and Valeren, and there are no special rules for learning both beyond having an available teacher. In Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition, Obeah and Valerin are combined into one Discipline with two different paths, for the three castes, Obeah for the Healer Caste, Valerin for the Warrior cast, and a third path for the Wu Zao (called the Watcher Caste). Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade, Clanbook: Salubri, Dark Ages: Vampire and Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Sense Vitality/Sense Death: Detect how healthy an individual is or other blood information * ** Anesthetic Touch: Remove feelings of pain from a target or put a living creature to sleep ** Auguring the Sickness: Discover the severity and nature of a sickness plaguing a target * ** Burning Touch: Cause a victim to feel debilitating agony ** Peacemaker: Spread an aura of calm and peace ** Healer's Touch: Heal wounds of a mortal or a vampire with a touch, including bloodborne diseases * ** Armor of Caine's Fury: Create mystical armor that protects you from harm and makes it easier to avoid fear frenzy ** Ending the Watch: Painlessly kill a mortal who wants to die ** King David's Blessing: Through song or playing an instrument, help someone forget their physical pain, draw them out of depression, or assist another healer in their craft ** Shepherd's Watch: Create a shield around the vampire that enemies cannot cross * **'Vengeance of Samiel': Make a single devastating blow that cannot be avoided **'Unburden the Bestial Soul': Draw someone's soul out and improve the subjects Path rating, raise the subjects Virtues (Conscience, Courage and Self-Control), lower them (Conviction and Instinct) and cure derangements Advanced Powers * ** Blissful Agony: Cause a victim to feel continuous pain that can cause damage or drive them to frenzy ** Watching the Passage: Draw knowledge and energy from using Ending the Watch ** Dream Combat: Draw the target's mind to a dreamscape ** Father's Judgement: Render a portion of a vampire's vitae inert * ** Aversion: Cause a crowd to greatly dislike an individual, avoiding or harassing them ** Sword of the Righteous: Cause a blade blooded with your vitae to blaze with heavenly fire and deal aggravated damage * ** Shadow of Taint: Purge an individual of infernal possession and force such demons into nearby objects * ** Heaven's Gate: Give life to a recently deceased cadaver without causing the Embrace or making the target a Ghoul References * VDA: Dark Ages Companion, pp 101 * VDA: Clanbook: Salubri, pgs 44-47 * DAV: Dark Ages Storytellers Companion, pg 46 * V20DA : Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition, pg 260-267 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM)